You Can't Love Me
by MTVbabe11
Summary: Elizabeth needs to explain a few things to Will. Jack doesn't know. As for Will, it might be too late. JE and WE. Oneshot. Post AWE.


Author's Note: Ok, so another oneshot, taking place maybe a year after AWE. No spoilers, both pairings. Oh, and also--this story was inspired by an Everwood quote, so I included it and underlined it and am saying that the underlined quote is NOT mine, I've only edited it around a bit. So, I don't own the underlined quote or POTC. Thanks for reading and reviews make my day!

* * *

Everybody had the wrong opinion of Elizabeth Swann.

They said she had cruelly left her entire life behind. They said she had destroyed her dignity, her family, and herself when she choose a pirate over everything else. But they knew nothing. They had no right to judge her.

Because it wasn't an open-close story.

In truth, Elizabeth didn't care if the citizens of Port Royal had the wrong opionon. There was only one person she cared about.

Elizabeth slipped out of bed and hit the boat's ground hard. Her eyes scanned Jack's face. But was asleep, his bandana crumpled and on the floor, one arm stretched out long. She stumbled on his shirt but kept going until she was out, free, into the night. They hadn't made port at Port Royal since she had made her choice. But they were there now, hidden, taking a rest.

She walked through the quiet streets quickly, her sword at her belt.

" Elizabeth."

Out of instinct she grabbed her sword and turned with it flashing.

Then she dropped it.

Will was there, his dark hair falling out of it's ponytail, his warm eyes on her. "Oh, Will," she cried. Elizabeth ran forward and grasped him, hugging him to her. He hesitated then held her, brushing her hair out of her eyes and kissing her deeply.

"Oh, Will," she moaned again. Will pulled away and his smile had faded. "I've done a terrible thing."

He took a step back. "I know."

"Oh, God, Will, I know what you must think of me. I know what everybody thinks of me. But you have to let me explain." For a moment she feared he'd turn but then he nodded.

"I'll let you."

Emotions tumbled out of her. This felt so wrong. Jack was sleeping so close. Why couldn't she make up her mind? Why couldn't she give her heart to just one man? But Elizabeth brushed everything aside and focused on being here. On Will. She took a deep breath. "11 years ago," she said quietly. "You came into my life, and you changed it completely. I never thought...I never thought one person could do that to another, but you did. And from that moment and every moment after that, everything always came back to you. I loved you. And all I wanted to do was be with you, next to you, wherever you were." 

"When...when you were on the Flying Dutchman...Jack and I almost kissed. We didn't, and I wasn't going to let him. But I knew there was something there. Am I making any sense?" Elizabeth asked. She received no answer. "I know you saw us kiss, but Will, you need to understand. I did it for you. I wanted to get him away from us, because he could have ruined what we had made together. But it wasn't just that, it was more important. With him...with him we could have all died. I didn't want you to die, Will. It was all for you. "

" Elizabeth--"

"Don't you see, Will? It's_ always_ been you."

"You made your choice," he said.

"Jack?" Elizabeth laughed. "I love Jack. He's passion and freedom and charm. But he's not you, Will, and you know he's a second choice."

" Elizabeth...you're married now...you've moved on."

"I haven't moved on, and that's the problem!"

"What are you saying?"

"I love you, Will."

He suddenly grabbed her and kissed her hard, every bit as passionate as Jack. His hands were on her back and in her arm. Slowly he raised his head until his lips were in her ears and his voice was painfully sad. "You can't love me, Elizabeth."

"I know," she whispered.

"Why can't you love me?"

"Will," she pleaded. "Please don't make me do this…please don't make me say...and.."

" Elizabeth," he said softly.

"Because you're dead, William Turner," she sobbed. "Because you're dead."

His hands slid down her sides then left her. Will was taking steps back.

"Don't leave me," she begged. She went forward and grabbed his hand. "Please don't leave me...I love you.."

"I forgive you, Elizabeth," Will said. " I'm sorry we didn't have more time together. I'm sorry for everything. You've told me what you had to tell me and I understand now. You've moved on completely. Now let me."

"Please..."

He caressed her cheek. "Tell me goodbye."

Elizabeth kissed him tenderly. She blinked the tears out of her eyes because she wanted to see him clearly, to drink him in. "Goodbye," she breathed.

She was dizzy, her head pounded, she was falling, and she saw him watching her, then walking away, but it was lost because black circles were destroying her sight and she was gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Elizabeth woke up, the sun was just beginning to meet the sky. There was quiet activity yet, but no one had noticed her. When she had fainted she had been in the middle of what would have been a busy street in daylight, but somehow, she was now hidden behind a bush. Despite everything, she smiled. Will's last gift to her.

She made it to The Black Pearl, where everybody was awake and looking for her.

" Elizabeth!" Jack called when he saw her on deck. "Thought you ran off on us, luv." His hands were on her waist and he smiled with his chocolate brown eyes.

_You've moved on completely._

Elizabeth kissed Jack, then pulled away. "I'm yours, Jack Sparrow," she laughed. "Now I'm completely your's."

She expected Jack to kiss her, to smile, to hold her hard and close and make her believe it. Instead, he looked puzzled. "What's wrong, luv?"

Elizabeth realized she was laughing and crying at the same time.


End file.
